<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利格】《Pornographer》 by LumiereKei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075706">【利格】《Pornographer》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei'>LumiereKei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pornographer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>大写的OOC，总之，不合常理</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）, 利利乌姆/格罗苏拉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利格】《Pornographer》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大写的OOC，总之，不合常理</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>相比于格罗苏拉，或许利利乌姆的长相更符合人们对于情色小说家的认知。<br/>利利乌姆懒散靠在和室的门框边上，煞有介事般上下打量这位不速之客。院子里枫叶通红，偶尔有飘落在走廊上，蜷了边角，无人打扫。<br/>阳光正是温和的时候，但对于院子主人来说，还是早了一点。来者安静站在走廊下，一头银色长发，脸颊左边的发丝挽在耳后。他从进来开始，除了“利利乌姆老师”这一声公式化的问候，再没有开口说过其他句子。<br/>和他的脸看起来一样寡言少语。利利乌姆给出第一眼的评价。他本想用索然无味这样的词来形容眼前的人，但一瞬间，他忽然想听一听这位不请自来的理由。<br/>时间一分一秒过去，利利乌姆的打量还在继续。他其实刚起不久，角带松松地系着，衣襟略散。他曲起右腿，手搭上膝盖：“你叫格罗苏拉？”<br/>被唤了名字的人抬起眼皮：“是。”<br/>利利乌姆挑了挑眉毛，等了一会却没能等到对方更多的回答。他手指敲了敲木质地板，声音里带着无奈：“登门拜访的理由，或不请自来的道歉，你挑一个。”<br/>格罗苏拉这才真正动了起来，之前那声恭恭敬敬的问候过后，他便一动不动站在廊下，冷淡规矩的样子仿佛一座雕塑。他从拎包里取出一叠稿纸递过去，银白色长发随动作滑落耳际，发梢扫过纸面，却仍然没有开口。<br/>利利乌姆对稿纸看都不看一眼，手指又敲了两下地板，语气里隐隐透着不耐烦：“说话。”<br/>格罗苏拉将稿子放在走廊边，重新站直身体：“久闻利利乌姆老师大名，不请自来着实唐突，对此我很抱歉。另，我有一事想请教老师。”<br/>利利乌姆若有所思地收回目光，垂下眼睛：“你想请教，我便一定要教你吗？更何况，你当真知道我是靠什么作品出道的么？”<br/>格罗苏拉毫无起伏的声音紧跟在他的话尾：“我知道。因为知道，所以想请教。”<br/>利利乌姆根本不在意会得到什么样的回答，只是莫名有些烦躁。他宅居已久，偌大的宅院有佣人整理打扫，编辑只是偶尔拜访，至于其他人，早已被拒之门外。利利乌姆并非不擅长与人交往，只是他不愿。如今陌生人登门，给他独自一人的世界撕开了一个裂口。<br/>庭院里的阳光逐渐变得刺眼起来，佣人过来放下待客的茶水，又起身离开。利利乌姆瞥见廊下的那叠稿纸，恶劣的心思顿起。<br/>“你有过做爱的经历么？”<br/>他似乎在期待着什么，然而，格罗苏拉冷淡又波澜不惊地给出“有过”的答案，反而让他小小吃了一惊：“男人还是女人？”<br/>“男人。”<br/>利利乌姆忽然笑了，格罗苏拉眉头微皱，果然只听他说：“非常好非常好。既然你是来请教的，那就先来亲身体验一下如何？”<br/>格罗苏拉望过去，那人的眼睛里带着嘲弄，似乎并不觉得这是什么出格的行为。黑色微卷的头发堆在利利乌姆的耳畔和后颈，鼻梁上那一绺在他歪头的动作里晃了晃。<br/>格罗苏拉说：“好。”</p><p>秋日正午前的阳光落满院子，飞鸟振翅化作影子掠过砖石斑驳的地面。和室木门大开着，庭院主人背靠门框，藏青色纹付下摆散开。<br/>一件西装外套叠好摆在走廊边缘，银白色长发的男人跪坐在利利乌姆两腿间，衬衫西裤紧绷勾勒出腰腿的线条。利利乌姆撩起一缕银发，光泽手感皆如丝绸。他张开手，深色手指插进格罗苏拉的发顶，顺着发丝向下抚摸过脖颈。<br/>利利乌姆微微仰起头，太阳被一簇红叶遮挡，漏出一丝光线印在他的眼角。格罗苏拉跪在他腿间吞吐着性器，似乎在极力取悦着他，但利利乌姆只将目光又重新落回格罗苏拉的背上，连呼吸都不曾有丝毫紊乱。<br/>格罗苏拉垂着眼睛，那根物什依然疲软，他小心翼翼地揉捏着肉球，指腹抚摸过柱身，骨节分明的白皙手指和深色的性器对比分明。<br/>格罗苏拉走神了一瞬，抬头时正对上利利乌姆似笑非笑的眼睛：“如你所见，我是勃起功能障碍患者。你不需要用那样怜悯的眼神看我。”<br/>格罗苏拉一言不发重新低下头去，打算继续将柱头含入口中。他的双唇刚触碰到柱头上的小孔，利利乌姆探出手指勾住他的下巴：“在老师面前总是保持沉默，这可不是好学生该有的样子。”<br/>“让我兴奋起来，格罗苏拉。”<br/>格罗苏拉微不可察地抿了一下嘴角，他只是来请教如何写出更真实更引人入胜的情色小说，却不想遭到了对方的性骚扰。而让他更不能理解的是，在听到对方提出要求的时候，自己连一丝反感的心思也生不出。<br/>格罗苏拉抓住那只勾在他下巴上的，异常纤瘦的手，探出舌头卷住利利乌姆的食指尖，慢慢将整根手指含进嘴里。他的眼角有些发红，不知是因为情动还是只是单纯的生理反应。<br/>利利乌姆挑了挑眉，他确实没想到眼前这位眉眼冷淡的人能够做出这样的举动。他想起自己某本小说里的相似情节，然而下一个场景，那位含着主角手指的角色，将主角压在了身下。<br/>不过利利乌姆并不期待接下来会发生什么，这人的出现，着实打乱了他今天的计划。他抬了下手腕，将手指从格罗苏拉口中抽出来，慢条斯理地拢了拢衣襟，示意面前的人让开。<br/>利利乌姆站起身，衣摆滑下将阴茎和那双腿完全笼罩，他脸上仍然是那副百无聊赖的模样，居高临下地看着半跪坐在走廊边缘的格罗苏拉。<br/>“起来，从今天起，你就住在这里。收拾一下你的东西，去挑一间屋子，佣人会告诉你怎么做。”<br/>利利乌姆走到和室矮桌前盘腿坐下，阳光被屋檐遮挡，光线断在了他腰部往上。他朝格罗苏拉招了招手：“以后你就是我唯一的学生。”<br/>“我会教你如何写出你想要的情色小说。”利利乌姆垂下眼皮，斜睨了格罗苏拉一眼，“当然，别忘了让我兴奋起来这件事情。”</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>